


While Your Regret Sleeps

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I don't know ;-;, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Things happen in places that no one else can see. {Jalec PWP. Short One-shot.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Your Regret Sleeps

The greenhouse was empty.

 

And the butterflies calmly moved with no aim but to make it to another pretty flower, among the vines and leaves. It was nearing midnight and the petals of the plants trembled as they waited to begin their nightly ritual.

 

The windows were steamed with the heat from inside compared to that of outside; marks drawn in it every now and then to suggest a visitor had been up recently. They made a rather sloppy trail down to the back of the room, where (had been given attention) they would have found the vines disturbed and some plants that grew flat slightly matted. It was here that the last hand print trailed down the glass to the floor.

 

It was here where two Shadowhunters lay half bare.

 

Under the stars, they were alone to their secrets.

 

And Alec threw into these secrets with passion. 

 

He knew no one would come. He knew no one could hear. And he knew this was so so so very wrong.

 

But he didn't care.

 

His body arched up into his partner's hands wantonly, mouth gaping wide while his head tipped far back and his eyes slipped shut. 

 

"J-...Jace," he hissed under his breath. He sounded wounded and dangerous like he was about to kill and the boy sucking tenderly on his hip bone chuckled. 

 

"Shh." Jace comforted. His fingers caressed his Parabatai's side up to his shoulder then along his face to force them to stare at each other. The blonde studied the flush on Alec's face- the way his half lidded eyes unwaveringly challenged him back, the way his back was off the floor with his hands splayed at his sides. 

 

He smirked.

 

Alec narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, but didn't get another chance to talk before the blonde's tongue was slowly tracing his lips. The shorter boy groaned impatiently; his mouth drawing into a line to force himself not to lunge up at his partner. He didn't have to wait log though, as Jace was soon answering that impatience with harsh, short, rough kisses to the black haired boy's neck and jaw. He knew all of his Parabatai's sensitive places- as he should, given how much they had done this before- and Alec's responses were eager and quite loud to spur him on.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, stroking the boy's opposite shoulder while his tongue caressed his ear. 

 

Alec shuddered. "Y-Yes.."

 

Jace couldn't tell if it was an answer or a push to continue, so he delved his tongue down his partner's neck; tracing his runes and muscles until he reached the Parabatai marking. He touched it lightly; gently, lovingly, and smiled up at Alec through his lashes. His eyes were shining with affection that made his counterpart blush brightly. 

 

"It's amazing what the moon does to you."

 

The line was so random Alec furrowed his eyebrows and sat up onto his elbows. "What?" 

 

"The moon." Jace laughed. He lifted himself up on his palms, lowering his legs to the ground to grind their hips together. Alec gasped and drew Jace closer by his hair. "It makes you look beautiful."

 

The pale boy flushed up to his ears and he adverted his eyes; mainly because it was hard to hold that stare when their groins were rubbing so tightly he couldn't form any coherent thoughts. "Thanks." He barely managed. "I think."

 

Jace laughed again. "Go with it, Alec."

 

He pushed his hands further up so they were past Alec's elbows and brought their lips together sloppily with each upward drag of his body against his friend's. Alec moaned lustfully in the back of his throat between every breathless and strained whine, arching himself up. His head fell back at one particularly hard thrust and Jace took the chance to raise again and lowered his teeth to suck on the exposed skin. 

 

"J-Jace!" Alec screeched. His voice was laboured and torn between pleasure and sense. "You can't leave...ah-"

 

Jace nipped his Adam's apple once and smirked with a light kiss to the hickey he had made. "Doesn't matter. No one will notice."

 

This time Alec groaned out of annoyance. His companion settled up between his legs and took one hand to running through his sweaty hair as if to relax him. "Just trust me." 

 

"Every time you say that something bad happens.." 

 

Jace bit Alec's zipper and tugged. The black haired boy softly screamed and fell back limply onto his supports. "Shut up." 

 

The blonde started about nuzzling his nose and cheeks against either of his Parabatai's thighs with soft breaths of air directed deliberately at his restrained cock under his leather pants. Alec's hips twitched upwards, trying to get anything but more teasing, and Jace purred at him with a reprimanding undertone. "Alec. Calm down. I'll get there when you're good and ready."

 

"You mean when you are good and ready." Alec protested. 

 

Jace gave a laugh that was too triumphant and mighty for his own good. "Right you are," 

 

And with that Jace proceeded to rip off Alec's pants and shove them down his thighs to his knees. The cool heat sent a chill up the back of Alec's spine, and he gasped as he leaned into the touch. Jace wasted no time in removing his own pants and suddenly his bare hips were pressed against Alec's when the blonde threw his legs up so his lower, still clothed calves were over his shoulders. The shorter boy sighed with relief when he felt those long fingers finally beginning to probe him and stretch him; curling so that Jace could rub the pads under his nails against his walls and Alec keened with desperation because they were so close and Jace-the bastard- knew it but wouldn't touch his prostate. He growled and struggled to get his hips down onto the fingers further. 

 

Jace pulled them out so fast that Alec stopped breathing for a moment. He turned to glare at his Parabatai but instead blinked when he felt Jace lean forward onto him. A smirk was playing on his lips and Alec flushed brightly. 

 

Because of the way Alec's pants were around the back of Jace's neck, the younger's grip on Alec's shoulders told him what was probably going through his Parabatai's mind, and in the next instant he was proved right when Jace rolled backwards so Alec was now on top of him; perched on his knees over Jace's throat. He caught himself only barely before their foreheads slammed together and let out a deep breath onto the boy below him. 

 

"What is this?" He asked softly. Jace chuckled and gave that smile that made Alec's heart race. 

 

"Thought you'd wanna try something different." 

 

Alec raised an eyebrow, and Jace rolled his eyes slowly. Carefully he placed his hands on Alec's hips and with some difficulty they managed so Jace wormed up between his still half on pants and his legs until the black haired boy was situated over his thighs; legs bent behind him. Now Jace leaned up onto his elbows just slightly and encouragingly gave a roll of his hips. Alec gasped at the contact of their skin. 

 

"Jace-" he began. "I don't-" he cut himself off with one look from his partner that said not to worry and then relaxed and allowed Jace to move on his own at first. The rolling was soft and gentle, but Jace was breathing out restraint so Alec hunched over and let out a moan he knew would change that. It did. The blonde groaned back and started to push fast and harder, with their bodies both asking for more and more in the way they clenched and responded to one another. Jace knew Alec like the back of his hand, like he knew his weapons and how each worked. He knew what made Alec scream or whine; tip his head back and cry to stop being teased. He knew Alec had a habit to grind their hips together because he loved he sensations. 

 

And he knew it was the best way to get those amazing noises from those soft lips. 

 

Alec whined and pushed himself backwards against Jace's moving hips and sent him a lidded look through his eyelashes. "Jace, please..." He gasped with desire lacing both syllables, breathing heavily as sweat clung his hair to for forehead. Jace gave his own groan at the sight.

 

"Prepare yourself." Jace replied once he had composed himself. 

 

Alec gave a response that was somewhere between a mix of annoyance and impatience that said he didn't want to waste the time. He just wanted Jace- now. 

 

Jace of course ignored him. 

 

So Alec sucked it up and started to caress his fingers in his mouth- making sure to lick them up and down and suck on them loudly. Jace watched him eagerly and continued his hip movements to entice the actions to continue. Alec smirked around his digits. When he decided it was enough he pulled them out, and trailed them down his side, around his hips and lifted them slightly so he could begin doing as told. Jace laid back with a sigh and just felt the way the boy on top of him moved. He was so lost in the feeling he almost didn't notice when Alec was no longer moving on fingers, but rather on something else.

 

"Alec," he gasped, surprised. "Are you okay?"

 

Alec's face was flushed and his eyes were shining with emotions as he frantically started to move up and down on Jace's cock. He didn't answer the question but his moans and grunts were enough of one for the blonde boy. Jace began to move back; responding to how Alec did and rolling to shove deep inside him, trying to reach his pleasure spot. 

 

He smirked when he felt Alec clenching around him, suggesting he was close to the place he was searching for. “I suppose that means yes.” he breathed.

 

Alec straightened, arching his back with a low moan as his mouth fell open. “Now you need to shut up.”

 

“I can talk all I want, lover boy.”

 

Alec’s eyes narrowed and he slowly turned up to stare at his partner. “...Lover boy?”

 

Jace gave a half shrug. He did clamp his mouth shut though, rather obediently, and sped up his movements inside the shorter boy. The look on Alec’s face told him all he could have said out loud with a million times more volume than he could have ever shouted, and when their eyes met again the black haired Shadowhunter blushed. He opened his mouth like he meant to speak and Jace bolted upright. His slender arms encased the other boy and held him tightly against him; a sudden fear glowing in his eyes. “Don’t. I know, Alec. I know.” His fingers started gently caressing low on Alec’s hipbones, pressing in circles and pressing light, affectionate kisses to his jaw and cheeks. The paler one sighed contentedly, their movements now stilling to more loving and less lustful. 

 

“Jace- I’m close,” Alec moaned. His lips pressed to the side of Jace’s neck to still his shaking and quiet his rising sounds. The blonde chuckled lowly in his throat.

 

“I know that too Alec.”

 

And with a few more powerful, well aimed hits the dark haired Shadowhunter was crying out as he released between their bodies and gasped for air. Jace followed along; the tight shift in Alec’s muscles driving him insane over the edge.

 

The boys collapsed back together onto the plants below them, Alec’s hands catching him so as not to roll off his friend’s chest and laying down as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“Alec.” Jace sighed breathlessly. Alec weakly looked up at him and groaned instead of answering. The blonde boy looked down at him and smiled softly. His fingers started running through Alec’s sweaty hair with soft kisses placed on his forehead under the black bangs. “I don’t think I can stay awake until we get downstairs.”

 

Alec smiled and laughed barely. “Good because I’m staying here.” he curled up on Jace and closed his eyes without another word. The taller Nephilim laughed too and adjusted to get comfortable before he too was soon asleep.


End file.
